vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xerath
Summary In ancient Shurima, young emperor Azir was persuaded by Xerath, his magus, to attempt the fabled Ascension ritual – despite ancient warnings to do so only in times of direst threat. Azir's hubris proved disastrous. As the Sun Disc focused the dawn rays into a transformative beam, Xerath betrayed Azir, shoving his emperor aside and stealing its power for himself. In an instant, Azir was obliterated – and Xerath remade as a spectral being of pure, malevolent energy – as the city around them was swallowed whole by the desert. Nasus and Renekton, Ascended heroes of Shuriman legend, sensed in an instant that something had gone terribly wrong and rushed to the Sun Disc. They hurled Xerath into a chained sarcophagus – but the magus shattered it into shards. Renekton dragged Xerath into the Tomb of the Emperors and shouted to Nasus to seal the door. With a heavy heart, Nasus entombed his brother with a madman in the buried ruins for all eternity. Or so he believed… Powerful beyond reckoning, the ascended being known as Xerath was once a mortal of flesh and blood. He is now something vastly different - a being of writhing arcane energy. Having emerged from millennia-spanning imprisonment, he is now ready to unleash his power upon Runeterra, and utterly destroy any who oppose him. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] At least 7-B Name: Xerath, the Magus Ascendant Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely over 1000 years old) Classification: Corrupted Arcane-Form Ascendant, Formerly Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Nigh Omnipotence, Arcane Magic, Energy Attacks [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] At least City Level (He destroyed the city of Shurima the moment he received his power), likely higher Speed: At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to High Hypersonic (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively outspeed his own giant drill rockets in space) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Unknown [[Durability|'Durability:']] At least City Level (Can utilize city-busting magic without destroying himself), likely higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with most spells, Several kilometers with Arcane Barrage Standard Equipment: Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Ring, Sorcerer's Shoes, Rabadon's Deathcap, Athene's Unholy Grail, Warding Totem, Health Potions 2) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Basic Attack: Xerath launches a bolt of arcane magic at the opponent, dealing physical damage. Mana Surge: Every 12 seconds Xerath's next basic attack against an enemy restores mana, doubled against enemy champions. Arcanopulse: Xerath channels for up to 3 seconds, increasing Arcanopulse's range over 1.5 seconds. Xerath can move while channeling, but he gradually slows himself for the duration by up to 50%. After a brief delay, Xerath fires a beam of energy in a line that deals magic damage to all enemies hit. At the end of the channel, Arcanopulse cancels and refunds half of its mana cost. Eye of Destruction: Xerath calls down a blast of arcane energy upon the target area which strikes after a 0.5 second delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies within and slowing them by 10% for 2.5 seconds. Enemies hit directly take 50% increased damage and are slowed by a greater amount, decaying down to 10% over the duration. Shocking Orb: Xerath fires an orb of energy in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and stunning them for 0.75-1.75 seconds, based on the distance the orb traveled. Rite of the Arcane: Xerath anchors himself to his current location for up to 10 seconds, becoming immune to displacement and gaining the ability to cast Arcane Barrage up to three times, but losing the ability to cast his other abilities. Rite of the Arcane can be cancelled early by moving or attacking and automatically ends once Arcane Barrage has been cast 3 times. If Rite of the Arcane ends without using a single cast of Arcane Barrage, half the cooldown is refunded. Rite of the Arcane is canceled and put on full cooldown if Xerath is affected by non-displacement crowd control that prevents or interrupts the casting of abilities. *'Arcane Barrage:' Xerath calls down a blast of arcane energy to the target area which strikes after a 0.6-second delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies within. Ascended Form: Xerath feeds on arcane power, becoming increasingly resilient to physical harm; granting him 15% of his ability power as bonus armor. Mage Chains: Xerath deals magic damage to an enemy and marks them with Unstable Magic for 3 seconds. Unstable Magic will trigger if a marked enemy is hit by one of Xerath's spells, stunning them for 1.5 seconds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magic User Category:Energy Users Category:League of Legends Category:Tier 7